


Haruhiko's Malchick Gei

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "I wanna be the object of your passion, but it's hopeless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruhiko's Malchick Gei

**Author's Note:**

> Song:Malchik Gei by Tatu


End file.
